My Cold Soul
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: he lost something and gained something else.
1. His cold soul

My cold soul

He lost his friend to a maniac

His agony and angry was slowly destroying him

He sat by and watched her slowly wither away

Unohana and Urahara tried everything but hinamori momo would never be the same again

His heart ached

He was lonely and short tempered

His subordinate dare not crack a joke or used her big assets to stifle him

The atmosphere was stiff

He was no longer himself

She saw him sitting alone bathed in the moonlight

She can hear his zanpakuto cry out to hers

These two ice types can relate to loss

Before, she barely spoke a word to him

But his broken soul attracted hers and drew her in

She edged her way into his realm

Mending it slowly by comfort and talks of Chappy

She brought him watermelons and watched as his eyes softened

She held him as he cried

His cold tears against her cheeks

When did hugs of comfort turn to kisses and passion?

He was taken a back

But he knew he wanted to spend his days with her and continue to stare at those violet eyes

To feel her fingers when it entwines with his briefly in the halls

To know what her smiles mean

And to see and know what no one else can

She saved him

He could no longer his world melting

Together they became inseparable


	2. Her Frozen lips

This is for starprincess 999 and shadowpain. The first two reviews (and apparently my only two ) I got and they liked it you made be want to update it. I was not going to because I did not know if I could write another chapter but I hope you like this last chapter.

* * *

**Her Frozen Lips**

He'd sneak into her heart every night

Unknown to the master of the house

He would hold her

Caress her

Tease her

Kiss her

Til' the sun raided their passionate hidings

Their bare skin were expose for the morning to see

He would quickly dress before the servants made their rounds

He would kiss her sweetly

In his kiss would be "I would really miss you today"

Her eyes would grow soft

She would give him that face that pulled at his heart without care

But duty calls

She didn't want him to leave

She needed to feel his touch

He would always leave her wanting more

She wishes she could destroy the sun so that the night would last longer

And he could stay with her like this forever

Today was the day she would make it last longer…just once

She held on to his haori and pressed her forehead against his back

"Don't leave Toushiro"

Her hands hugged him, slowly soothing his chest

She would always ignite the spark back again

She was his never-ending fire

He turned around and pulled her into him

Kissing her lips letting his coldness sweep through her body

Emanating from her lips to her cheeks, down to her neck and all the way to her smooth pale stomach and thighs

He was all over her

And he knew she was the only one that could withstand his coldness

Her moans and whispers were hushed when knocks came from outside her doors.

She couldn't let him go yet….not yet. He had to stay

"Rukia" he tried to breathe

She was too intoxicating

"Shhhh" she whispered against his lips "be quiet they will go away eventually"

How could he when she was marking his neck and chest

She was consuming him and he loved every minute of it

They managed to block out the sun for a little while longer

And he was happy he stayed

Laying next to her feeling bare skin against his, with silk sheets covering them

She snuggled closer and he heard those words that he will never forget

"I love you Toushiro always"

* * *

A/N - ahhhhh i hope you like it. I like both toushiro and rukia tho they dont have much interaction together in the anime they still would make a good couple and there is nothing better than having my two favourite ppl together..


	3. The White Dragon Strikes

THE WHITE DRAGON STRIKES

A slashing red

A flicker of white

A defeated black

A tormented scream

A terrified heart

A falling figure hits the ground

A sound that stills his heart

A raging sword takes its revenge

A white dragon devours it prey and the voice of hatred fades away

A melting pool mingles with a hot red; the agony of a loved one is heard through KarakuraTown

The white prince is shattered into a million pieces before his fair princess

The appearance of orange heads, shiny glasses and muscular arms could not restrain the pain

With the fairies' touch the gaping hole is closed and violet eyes open to meet blue fearful eyes

"I'm alright Toushiro"

He held her cold hand and brought it up to his lips and his tears moist her hand

"I almost lost you my ice princess"

A pained smile meant for comfort was shown

"I could never leave you alone shiro"

Tears still flow like a river whose banks has burst

A month passed and wounds were healed and love was strengthened

Under a moonlit, starry sky a faithful question was asked

A surprised white angel and a satisfying answer

"Yes I will marry you Toushiro Hitsuguya"

A hug and a passionate kiss were shared under the same sky with the fireflies as their witness.

"I love you Rukia and I want to be with you for eternity"

* * *

A/N: Yea I know I finally decided to update. THIS JSU CAME TO ME ONE DAY SITTING AT WORK AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE CONTINUATION FOR THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS IT MEANS ALOT


End file.
